


不知心恨谁

by Dempster



Series: all尹 [7]
Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M, 夏洛特烦恼
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 12:06:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18164978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dempster/pseuds/Dempster





	不知心恨谁

【mob袁华】不知心恨谁  
人生总是充满各种意外。  
比如？比如刚到车站错过公交车、挤地铁手机从地铁站台的缝隙里掉了下去、搬行李的时候拿错行李箱、吃饭被弄错餐点、买票排错队、飞机晚点错过了签约......  
再比如，袁华。天生的公子哥，十八年来养尊处优，吃好的、喝好的、用好的，没有受过一点委屈。可偏偏在高三，在十八岁这个有着特殊意义的时间点，袁华失去了一切。  
秋雅跟夏洛走了，老袁因为贪污被捕入狱，母亲因此一病不起。寒冬腊月，距高考还有不到两百天。雪花堆在袁华肩膀上，他在医院外已经站了两个多小时了，他不知道以后的路要怎么走。  
拍掉肩头雪，踏着满地银光，在昏暗的街道上留下一串不知前程的脚印，从此便无法回头。  
老袁的判决书下来了，判了五年，没收了全部财产。老袁在外面投资的所有生意都赔了，欠了一屁股外债，债主追上门，可家里一分钱都没有。母亲躺在医院里，作为家里的男人，所有的重担都压在袁华一个人身上。可他还只是个学生，没有经济来源，而且袁华就快要高考了。  
母亲让袁华先去找亲戚借钱，却被七大姑八大姨百般嘲笑，连饭都没吃上一口就被赶了出来。落魄的凤凰不如鸡，老袁还是区长的时候，这些人可三天两头的往家里跑。可他们娘俩也不能饿死啊，袁华去求老袁以前的朋友，有好心的人见孩子可怜给点钱，让他能活一段时间。可抵不过老袁欠下的巨款，追债的人三天两头去医院闹，母亲郁结于心，病一天天的严重。  
老袁的一个朋友给了袁华一张名片，说名片上的那个人可以帮他。袁华找了个周末，瞒着母亲去了名片上的地址。刚进了一楼就被保安拦住了，在楼下蹲了一天才见到那个老板，四十岁出头的年纪，普普通通样貌，不过看得出来，穿着十分讲究。  
袁华像见到救命稻草一般，苦苦哀求那个老板。跪也跪了，求也求了，袁华不知道自己是怎么从公司出来的，手里还攥着老板给他的纸条，上面只写着一个地址，一家酒店的地址和房间号。老板告诉他，想要钱总得拿些东西来换。老板愿意出钱无非就是看上了袁华这张脸，十七八岁的少年，嫩的掐的出水儿来。趁人之危，虽然说出来不好听，但老板可是花了大价钱，比在外面买个雏儿都贵。  
低头屋檐下，折腰斗米前。到了约定好的日子，袁华放下了满身的傲骨，站在酒店大门口，仰着头看着刺眼的霓虹灯广告牌。身后还背着书包，袁华不自然的理了理身上的校服，拽着自己的衣摆，走进和这一身衣服丝毫不搭的酒店。一晚几千块的酒店就算老袁在的时候，也是不敢想的。  
在纸条上写着的那个房间门口停下，手抬起又放下，犹豫半天才下定决心敲开那扇门。

男人开门让袁华进来，将门反锁上，跟在袁华身后。稍微值钱一点的酒店终不似廉价的旅馆一开门便是床，简单而直白。  
脱掉鞋子，光脚踩在客厅的地毯上，身后传来男人的声音。“袁少爷，你想好了吗？”  
如果有其他办法，袁华绝对转头就走，但他没有办法，这是他唯一的出路。只因生活不堪，甘愿堕落。袁华站在客厅中央，水晶灯正好挂在正上方，暧昧的灯光打在袁华脸上，他转过身点点头，看着男人小声说：“但是你能不能先给我钱？”  
男人愣了一下，紧接着笑道：“你是怕我给不起钱？”  
袁华不是这个意思，只是拿到钱，会让他更容易接受这场钱色的交易，这场已经打破他认识的交易。  
男人不紧不慢地从袁华身边走过，在沙发上坐下，拿出钢笔和支票夹，龙飞凤舞的签了张支票。看着男人递过来的支票，袁华连忙接了过来，仔仔细细的看了几遍，纸上的字苍劲有力，写着金额和签名。  
放下书包，袁华蹲下来，小心翼翼的将支票夹在一本书里。五十万，这些钱可以先还上一部分催得急的债，剩下的能给母亲垫上住院费，勉强能撑到高考结束。明明是笑着，可眼泪却滴在书皮上，怕打湿支票，袁华连忙把书塞回书包。抹干眼泪站起身，咧嘴笑着。  
男人喜欢玩处男，特别是十七八岁的少年，青涩懵懂可身体却却充满朝气。市面上买个雏儿，下到两千块上到二十万不等，五十万算得上天价了。男人看着袁华像藏什么宝贝一样收起那张支票，眯起眼不知在想什么。起身走到袁华身边，袁华身上还带着干净的肥皂味，应该是洗过澡了。  
“洗过澡了？”  
袁华沙哑着声音回答，“嗯，洗过了。”  
今天是周六，袁华骗母亲说，去同学家给同学补课。袁华偷看小黄片的时候也没看过男人和男人的，不知道要做什么准备。回家洗了个澡，换了内衣便来了。以前住的房子被抵押了，袁华在医院附近租了一间小房子，只有卧室和卫生间的那种，很便宜，加上水电费一个月不到一百块。  
“有自己清理这里吗？”  
男人把袁华拦进怀里，拍了一下袁华的屁股。被男人拍屁股，袁华全身汗毛都竖起来了，抵触的往后退了一小步。袁华是个正常男人，至少性取向正常。他喜欢秋雅，虽然秋雅已经被夏洛抢走了，可她还是对她念念不忘。  
“钱已经收了，现在要走，有点晚了吧？”  
“没…我…”袁华不敢动了，僵硬的站着，任凭男人揉弄他的臀部。  
“把衣服脱了，去浴室等着，在卧室。”  
一次，只有一次。袁华心里这样想着，硬着头皮脱光了衣服，站在浴室里等男人进来。男人让袁华趴在浴缸边上。袁华以为男人嫌弃自己没有洗干净，尴尬的说：“我洗过澡了。”  
男人捏着袁华的臀瓣，说：“我要用的地方，你可没洗啊。”  
调好水温，男人将花洒头拧掉，将管子直接捅进了袁华的后穴。冰冷的铁管突然闯入后穴，袁华痛的握紧了浴缸的沿，骨节攥的发白。异物的侵入让后穴作出排泄的反应，男人趁着括约肌放松将水管捅的更深。伸手打开了水龙头，温热的液体灌入肠道。袁华挣扎想将水管拔出去，却被男人按住双手。  
“放了我吧，肚子好涨。”  
男人看着袁华的肚子一点点被水撑涨，直到肚子变得圆滚滚的才把水停掉。管子从后穴被拽出来，带出一点浑浊的水。  
“排出来以后，自己再清理两次，然后重新洗遍澡，别让我等太久。”  
三次灌肠，袁华腿都软了，冲了下身子扶着墙从浴室出来。袁华没受过苦，什么粗活重活都没干过，肤如凝脂，白嫩如霜，被热水打湿的皮肤泛着绯色，如剥过皮的水蜜桃，灯光下显得无比色情。  
男人终于舍得温柔一次，把袁华抱到床上，分开他的双腿检查他有没有清理干净。温水冲刷过的后穴，微微有些红肿，不受控制的张合，似乎在邀请着什么进入。在男人的注视下袁华红了脸，想合上双腿，可大腿被男人掐着强硬的分开，只好捂着自己的眼睛。  
男人带了套，涂满润滑剂的阳具抵上粉嫩的穴口。冰凉的触感让袁华移开了手，看见巨大的阳具抵在自己后穴上，吓的一个劲的挣扎。  
“进不去的，饶了我吧，不能...”  
男人有些怪癖，不喜欢帮人扩张，特别是第一次，男人格外喜欢处子紧致的后穴，未经人事的生涩格外让人着迷。顶端挤进狭窄的穴口，括约肌箍的柱头生疼。  
“放松点，我进不去，会弄伤你。”  
尽管阳具上涂满了润滑剂，可只有排泄物通过的小穴突然被巨大的阳具撑开，实在是吃不消。  
“疼，求你，不要了，好痛。”  
柱头突破括约肌的障碍后，柱身便能顺利进入，未尝有人侵犯的禁地靠本能作出拒绝的反应，柔软的肠壁包裹着一点点进入的阳具，带来挤压的快感。可身体却似撕裂般痛苦，想逃脱却只能被用力的分开双腿，按在床上更用力的进入。痛楚传遍全身，眼角挤出几滴生理盐水，身体的疼痛和心理的屈辱让袁华再也无法假装坚强。  
男人一口气将肉刃闯入深处，身体像是钉在柱子上无法动弹，双腿被拉成一条直线，胯间的私密处在男人面前展露无余。小穴全凭本能吞咽着巨大的阳具，稀疏的毛发里，粉嫩的阳具无精打采的耷拉着头，因为疼痛而无法获得快感。  
袁华扭着头小声抽泣，眼泪打湿了床单，双手攥着床单用力拉扯，指尖发白。男人拽着袁华的手按在他的小腹上，故意顶动一下性器，袁华能清楚感受到小腹里的起伏和后穴的疼痛。想缩回手，男人却拉着他的手放在分身上，让他自己弄。  
毕竟是没有经验的孩子，连自慰的次数都很少，和秋雅做的最亲密的事不过就是牵手接吻。颤抖着双手，做着重复单调的套弄，得不到丝毫快感。被撑开的后穴已经适应了男人的阳具，可男人开始做活塞运动，带来的却是酸痛感。阳具蹂躏着脆弱而敏感的肠壁，寻找那一点能带来快感的凸起。  
“好痛，别动了，求你，痛…”袁华哭着哀求男人，双手还在套弄自己的分身，可无法从疼痛中活动快感。  
男人惩罚似的大力冲撞了两下，痛的袁华连叫声都带着水腔，抽泣和呜咽声激起了男人的施虐欲。几次冲撞后终于找到那凸起的敏感点，碾压到那一点的瞬间，袁华的哭腔便带上一丝甜腻的享受，快感瞬间传遍全身。  
“舒服了？”  
每一次冲撞都精准的碾压过敏感点，袁华的小腿不自觉的缠上了男人的腰，后穴不断收缩挤压着阳具。阳具在后穴内的运动更加顺畅，每次抽插都能感受到肠肉不舍的挽留。套弄前面的快感远远比不上后穴的刺激，分身开始吐露着精水将耻毛濡湿。融化的润滑剂在活塞运动中被带出，打湿了臀瓣，顺着股缝往下流。眼泪依然止不住的流，只是不再喊痛了。  
“慢点…啊…太快了…”  
“真不知道你哪来的那么多水，上面下面都在哭，里面湿的淌水。你真的没跟别人做过吗？第一次就能湿成这样，你生来就是给男人操的吧。”  
听着男人的话，袁华脸红的像蒸熟的虾子，后穴缩的更紧了。似乎自己真的是出卖自己身体的妓子，可这好像就是事实。未经人事的身体，在前后同时的刺激下很快便交代出来，浓稠的精液打在修长的手指上，滴在耻毛上，说不出的色情。高潮之后，袁华精疲力竭的喘着粗气。因为高潮不断痉挛的后穴让男人获得的更多的快感，加快抽插的速度，折磨的袁华浪叫连连。  
“叫的真好听啊，再大点声，看看你是不是比妓女还会叫。”  
隔着安全套射在袁华体内，抽出性器发出的响声让袁华更加羞耻。本以为这样便结束了，但休息几分钟男人将袁华翻了个身，换个套子又重新插入小穴。跪趴的姿势更容易进入，刚刚结束上场性事，小穴轻易便接纳了男人的阳物。  
“不要了…拿出去…”  
“我拿五十万买你的除夜，只玩一次，我是不是太亏了？商人做的是生意不是慈善，雏儿最高价才二十万，我花了五十万，你得让我看到物有所值。”  
后入比刚才的姿势更容易深入，男人每一次都冲撞到最深处，恨不得将两颗睾丸都塞进去。腰被用力向下按，胸膛贴着床单不停摩擦着乳尖，脸部埋进枕头里，时间久了被闷的喘不过气，攥着床单的指尖冰冷的颤抖着。轻喘般的哀鸣惊不起一丝波澜，口水来不及吞咽将枕头弄得湿漉漉的。  
只是被操弄后穴，袁华便颤抖着身体泄了出来。男人似乎已经很久没有发泄过了，连续做了两次后，又在红肿的甬道里硬了起来。男人抱着袁华去了客厅，把他放在客厅的茶几上卖力操干。客厅、浴室，阳台，有支撑点的地方，袁华都被按着操过一遍。  
第二天，袁华醒来已经是下午了，男人不知道什么时候走的，床头柜上放了一沓钱，袁华伸手去拿却发现浑身酸痛，连胳膊都抬不起来。可时间已经是下午，再不去医院母亲会担心。翻身下床，刚脚刚沾地，腿一软便摔在地上，腰痛的直不来，大腿上青紫的手指印清晰可见，后穴的涨痛让他合不上腿。  
勉强撑着身子穿上衣服，简单穿几件衣服便痛的满身汗，检查了书包里的支票还在，这才放心的拿着床头的钱离开。袁华数了一下大概有二十几张，全是红色的毛爷爷，把钱收好连忙去医院看母亲。  
母亲问他今天去哪了，怎么那么晚。袁华支支吾吾的说不出来，母亲也没再问下去了。袁华拿着那张支票给母亲看，他借到钱了，撑过高考就去打工赚钱，他可以帮父亲还债，可以帮母亲付医药费，只要熬过这段时间，以后还会像从前一样。  
母亲摸着袁华的头，突然发现自己的孩子长大了，点点头。

高考是什么时候？季夏之初，烁玉流金。  
几门考试，几张试卷，改变的便是一个人的命运。袁华从小成绩就好，被当成清北的尖子生来培养，可万没想到高考前会出现那种事。以前他是大少爷，看谁不顺眼都能修理一下，老袁下台了，在学校谁看他不顺眼都能去羞辱一番。可袁华不甘心，他一定要证明自己，他想要的，最终还会是他的。  
高考那两天天气不错，窗外两排老树，天往死里蓝。可最后一场考试却突然阴天，压抑的人喘不过气来。走出考场的那一瞬间，大雨倾盆而下，从头到脚把袁华淋了个透。  
终于，结束了。


End file.
